With recent advances in medical imaging and ultrasound technology, interest in high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) ablation of tumors has increased. Tumor ablation is performed by heating volumes within the tumor until an accumulated thermal dose is reached. Therefore, reliable real-time temperature monitoring with Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanner is necessary to ensure a sufficient thermal necrosis to the target while avoiding excessive heating and damage of surrounding healthy tissues.
US 2012/0053448 A1 discloses a method to adjust the scan plane in dependence on the shape of an interventional instrument.